


Chosen

by Princess_Scourge



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Gen, Minor Character Death, mention of spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Scourge/pseuds/Princess_Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Static is a mech with a disability, but he doesn't want to settle for less than he is worth. What interest is he to the DJD?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

Static didn’t know why he was here. Chosen. He had been rejected every other time he had applied for a law enforcer position. ‘Physically impaired’, they’d claim.

“Why don’t you go try for a tester position or something more simple?” That comment stuck to him the most. More simple. Despite his condition, Static had been raised to strive for greatness. Simplicity wasn’t in his interests or nature. He wanted to be challenged in his chosen career.

Static remembered feeling so defeated when every potential employer would turn him away after the first interview. After they saw him... 

Each time, Static heard the disappointment in his carrier’s voice even when he was telling him that things were alright and he could keep trying. Something would come up eventually. Something did. A gladiator from the pits of Kaon, also Static’s home city, rose from the depths to stand up the High Council and their corrupt system. That’s when everything went wrong and right all in the same. The system collapsed in on itself and Cybertron started to divide.

Static’s carrier was killed. Brutally. By law enforcers, ironically. They assumed he was part of The Resistance, because he had aided some of the gladiator’s goons and had unknowingly been marked as ally to The Resistance by the mechs. 

It was in that moment alone, Static thanked Primus for his misfortunate. The blessing of not being able to see the mangled corpse of his beloved carrier, as the investigator described what he concluded had happened to him.

Shortly after the events of his carrier’s murder, Static started to pay more attention to the whole picture rather than his selfish pursuit to prove himself a worthy mech with a disability. 

Driven by rage, sadness, and the desire for revenge, Static decided to side with the gladiator. He’d join in any platoon that would take him. And, he started to earn stripes and climb the ranks. Rumors of his immense power spread like wildfire. The optic less mech who took down three Elite Guards in one fight with no assistance.

Suppose that is how Static found himself here, present day. In a waiting room within the newly constructed Kaonian citadel. Owned and operated by The Resistance. Known now as The Decepticons.

The mech who summoned him there hadn’t told him why or who he was to see, but his spark flared with excitement. This could really be his big break. The shining moment that would have made his father proud.

Sitting there mulling over all the possible outcomes, Static sensed a shift in the atmosphere. The chattering he had heard around him ceased and the air seemed to chill.

“Static?” A mech’s rapturous thunder of a voice split through the silent air to reach Static’s audio receptors across the room. 

Static stood up, bowing his helm. “Right here.” He said.

“Ah, good. You made it.”

Static could sense four sparks drawing closer to him. Powerful and wild in nature, but they also held a certain calmness to them at the same time. It was both thrilling and inviting.

“I was wondering if you had changed your mind when you heard who exactly you would be interviewed by,” the mech said.

“They didn’t tell me anything.” Static said.

“Good.”

Static heard murmurs between the four beings. He concluded they were judging his situation and would probably turn him away like everyone else did.

The mech who had been speaking to him all along, cleared his throat. “My name is Tarn. I am the commander of the Decepticon Justice Division. My teammates are Tesaurus, Helex, and Vos.”

Static had heard rumors about these mechs. Loyalists. They’d given up their birth names and taken the names of the cities that were conquered and controlled by Decepticons. Their primary function was to handle traitors to the cause in the most sadistic fashion possible.

“I thought there were five of you.” Static commented. He tried to hide his growing nervousness. What would the DJD want with him? Had he betrayed the Decepticons somehow? 

“That’s why you’re here.” Tarn said. “You see, we found out a bit of unfortunate information about our dear Kaon, the former fifth member of our grand team. He had to be... how do I put it?” There was a pause and the leader’s voice turned darker. “Reassigned.”

A shiver trailed down Static’s spinal column, as he felt the mech drawing near to him. Probably to look over him closer.

“We are in the market for a replacement. This team must have five members at all times, as decreed by Megatron, our glorious leader.” 

“I am being considered?” There was a tinge of hope masked in the words. Moments ago Static was terrified that he had landed himself on their list. Now, the fear was replaced with ambition and curiosity.

Static felt Tarn’s energy field brush his, inviting and warm. “Why don’t you come with us, little mech?” Tarn said.

~~~

Static leaned down next to his carrier’s grave, tears of coolant flowing from his empty optic sockets. Static’s fingers swept across the memorial stone he had had carved in his memory.

“I did it, dad. I’m part of something important now.” Static whispered. “They accepted and embraced me, disability and all. The leader told me I was beautiful even.”

Static realized he could be muttering on to nothing at all. But, he hoped where ever his carrier had ended up, he could hear or see him and he was proud of what he had accomplished.

This was the last night Static would be just a normal mech lost in a brewing war. At dawn, he would give up his name. Give up his former life. He would be taken in to the Decepticon Justice Division. Embraced as one of their own. Bonded to each of their sparks. Bound to them for eternity. Or until Megatron said they were no longer needed.

At dawn he would forever become Kaon and he would do the Justice Division’s work until his spark faded away.


End file.
